Mortal Kombat 9: Times Of Change
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: Best friends Cole MacGrath and Zeke Dunbar return to action, when Cole is given the power to see into the future. He gets a glimpse of earths greatest defenders who will die in tragic accidents, while defending there realm. The is a crossover of Mortal Kombat Dead Or Alive and inFAMOUS 2
1. Chapter: 1

**Cole MacGrath, once known as the "** _ **Demon of Empire City**_ **" but now the "** _ **Patrot Saint Of New Marais**_ **". He was a noble hero, sacrificing himself for the lives of so many innocent people. But now, Zeke Dunbar, a close friend of MacGrath has found a way to revive his old friend. With the supplies he found a city-sized ship, he has been able to revive Cole from the dead.**

Zeke: Been a while, hasn't it, Cole?

Cole: I'll say...I can hardly recall much, since New Marais.

Zeke: Yeah, it has been a while.

Cole: But I've lost all my powers...and I don't have the AMP anymore.

Zeke: No worries, brother. I whipped up something new for you.

Cole: Another AMP?

Zeke: Nope. It's the stake you used against Bloody Mary.

 **It was the same weapon that Cole used,when he lost his AMP. A cross, from a nearby coffin, creating a makeshift stake.**

Cole: Yeah, I remember.

Zeke: Added a few adjustments too it.

Cole: Thanks, Zeke.

 **Out of nowhere, Cole's head began to hurt. He started to see pictures, in his mind. In that split second, he understood, Cole was seeing the future. He was recalling people that he's never met. He was seeing many powerful warriors, fighting against other warriors and monsters. He saw a man with a strange hat and had the power of lightning. The vision ended and Cole returned to Zeke's side.**

Zeke: Cole? Cole!

Cole: Huh?

Zeke: You okay?

Cole: I just...had a vision.

Zeke: Vision? You serious?

Cole: Yeah but...the people I saw...I don't even know them.

Zeke: Hrm...you saw a glimpse of the future...kinda like Kessler did.

Cole: Yeah...but I don't know what it means.

?: It means that they are events that you must change or prevent.

 **Cole and Zeke turned around and came across an old friend.**

Zeke: Hey! Long time, no see.

?: I agree.

Cole: It's to see you, Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Likewise. How have you been? Last time I remember, you were deceased, correct?

Cole: Yeah...but Zeke brought me back.

Hayabusa: How is that?

Zeke: From some projects called " _nanocells_ ".

Hayabusa: Yes, you brought them to Helena. Cole, tell me more about your visions.

Cole: What's there to say, I couldn't make them out.

Hayabusa: Try to remember.

Cole: ...there was a man with a straw hat, he had lightning powers, like I did. And there were others. Not a lot of them had any supernatural powers. But...

Hayabusa: Were they similar to Hayate and others?

Cole: Kind of yeah.

Hayabusa: So then it is true.

Cole: What's was true?

Zeke: What are you talking about?

Hayabusa: There was rumors of another Earth similar to ours...that existed in a different timeline.

Cole: Different timeline?

Hayabusa: Come, I'll show you.

Zeke: Where we goin?

Hayabusa: To DOATEC.

Hayabusa led Cole and Zeke to DOATEC, when they encountered many new faces and familiar friends.

?: MacGrath, my old friend.

Cole: Subject 881. It is good to see you again.

Helena: Welcome back to the living, MacGrath. Nanocells, correct?

Cole: According to Zeke, yes.

Helena: What do I owe the honor of your visit?

Hayabusa: The rumors of the other timeline is true.

Helena: ...

Cole: I don't understand, what timeline?

Helena: Follow me, to my office.

 **Just then, there was screaming coming from the entrance, Cole and the others ran there way towards the entrance and witnessed monsters attacking the workers. They were...quite terrifying but not enough to scare our heroes. Cole and his friends dashed downstairs to fight them off.**

Cole: What in the hell are they?!

?: We are Tarkatans! From the realm known as Outworld.

Zeke: Outworld?

?: We are here to assist in Shao Kahn's goal to conquer Earthrealm.

Zeke: Bad news, freaks how, that ain't gonna happen.

?: We shall see, Earthrealm fool!

 **This monster sent others like him to attack Cole and Zeke. Cole used his stake to fight back, while Zeke used his regular punches and six-shooter. It was a tough fight but they prevailed.**

Hayabusa: Are you two alright?

Cole: Yeah, we're alright.

881: What are those creatures?

Hayabusa: I'm not sure. But maybe Cole's vision has something to do with this.

Cole: My visions?

Hayabusa: Yes. Maybe it's some kind of a message.

881: What is our next objective?

Hayabusa: We find this...Outworld that he spoke of.

Zeke: Then what?

Hayabusa: We will figure it out, when we get there.

Zeke: Then we better go.

Cole: Alright.

Hayabusa: 881, stay here. Your job is to protect DOATEC and those who work here.

881: Of course.

 **Hayabusa, Cole and Zeke followed the monsters that retreated and headed into a portal, deep, in the woods. Cole and Zeke nodded, as they and Hayabusa made there way inside. As they passed through the portal, Cole, Zeke and Hayabusa entered a strange new world with a dark outlook. Not a single soul was seen...not even those monsters from DOATEC were around.**

Cole: They're gone?

Zeke: Can't be...where else could they have gone?

Hayabusa: They must be close.

 **As they were about to walk, they are Cole stops and begins to have another vision. This time, it was of a woman with a strange looking outfit. She had long black hair and had fans for weapons. The vision continued, with another woman with black hair and had a simple pole, for a weapon. The vision was seen of the woman with sharp fans, being taken away and sent for execution.**

Zeke: Cole? You okay?

Hayabusa: What did you see?

Cole: A woman...in blue, she will suffer a tragic fate.

Zeke: What does it mean?

Cole: I think...I'm suppose to prevent this from happening...

Hayabusa: You think so?

Cole: I guess...not sure.

Hayabusa: Then let us search for the woman in blue.

Cole: She has fans...sharp fans for weapons. Be on the lookout for those.

Hayabusa: Very well.

Zeke: You got it.

Cole: If anything happens, meet here, back at the portal and we'll retreat.

Hayabusa: Understood.

Zeke: You got it.

Cole: Let's move.

 **Cole, Zeke and Hayabusa split up to search for this woman. Alone, Cole was trying to understand why he was having these visions and why they were repeating, in his head. Just then, he came across four strangers...one of them was a woman...in blue. Cole had found the woman, in his visions. As for the other three, they didn't seem to ring a bell. However, one of them...had a straw hat...it was the man from Cole's previous vision.**

?: Princess Kitana. I request an audience.

Kitana: Earthrealmers! You dare approach me?

?: Hey listen, honey, we don't wanna fight.

?: But we will if we must.

Kitana: You will learn respect!

 **This woman in blue...named Kitana fought against two strange warriors. One of them seemed to be from earth and the other was wearing some grey ninja outfit...with smoke seeping from it. She was a tough fighter. Cole could see that something was troubling her. Just as he was about to stop her, the man in the straw hat, already did so.**

Kitana: Shao Kahn wants death to follow kombat. I will give it to him.

?: Perhaps Liu Kang was wrong about you. Or perhaps he sensed, as I do, that there is conflict within you.

?: Thanks. Ow. You couldn't have seen that in one of your hot flashes?

?: Something whispers to you that circumstances should be different. That you should be different. You are much more like Sindel than Shao Ka...

 **Before this guy could continue, he got the same reaction as Cole does, when he gets a vision.**

Cole: Wait a second...can he...?

?: But...she is dead...

Kitana: My mother is dead, yes. Why do you...

?: You need answers, Kitana. I can help you find them, if you will trust in me. Go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Much will be revealed there.

Kitana: The Flesh Pits? But I am forbidden to...

?: Yes. You are. And why is that?

Kitana: I...don't know. Tell me...

?: You must discover your true path. Alone.

 **The man began to walk away, with the other two warriors, leaving Kitana puzzled. Cole realized that this man also could see the future. And that he was no threat. Maybe this could mean he and the others would have an ally. Cole used his radio and called Zeke.**

Cole: Zeke, you there?

Zeke: Yeah, I'm here. Did you find her?

Cole: Yeah...and others. Other warriors, from my vision.

Zeke: No kiddin? Did you talk with them?

Cole: Not yet, but I will, when I get the chance. I'm going to follow this woman and see what happens.

Zeke: I'll be in touch, brother. I'll give you a call, if anything happens.

Cole: Copy that.

 **Cole followed Kitana deeper in the woods, until she stopped, for a moment.**

Kitana: Show yourself, Jade. I know you're following me. Again.

 **From behind a tree, a woman in green walked out...the same woman who was also in Cole's vision.**

Jade: Following you still. I know where you're going. I am ordered to prevent you from going there.

Kitana: And why is that?

Jade: I do not question the emperor's commands. Kitana, please. Turn back.

Kitana: I cannot. This path might lead me to the truth. I'm sorry, Jade...but I will not allow you to stop me.

 **So the woman in green, from Cole's vision was named Jade. They seemed to be close...but Jade was following orders from someone. Kitana did not hesitate to fight back...it was painful to see two friends fight each other. But Cole wasn't the only one following Kitana, Hayabusa was also there but kept out of sight. It seemed Hayabusa was following Kitana...or maybe he was following Jade. Who knows...**

Kitana: I tried to warn you...this is something I have to do.

 **Kitana continued on, with Cole following her. As for Hayabusa, he came out of hiding and walked over to Jade. He sensed goodness within her but could see she was blinded by loyalty. Before he knew it, Jade woke up.**

Hayabusa: Are you alright?

Jade: Mmm...what happened...?

Hayabusa: Your loyalty to this...emperor brought you defeat.

Jade: Kitana, where is...?

Hayabusa: She has gone to the Flesh Pits. It is for the best.

Jade: ...I have failed my emperor.

Hayabusa: Perhaps whatever it is she finds there, will open your eyes to the truth.

Jade: What do you mean?

Hayabusa: We shall see. Let us return. Take me to your emperor.

Jade: He does not take kindly to Earthrealmers...nor will he tolerate failure.

Hayabusa: Do not worry about that.

 **Jade took Hayabusa to the emperor's domain and awaited for Kitana's return.**

?: Where is Kitana?

Jade: She has gone to the Flesh Pits...I could not stop her.

?: Perhaps it is for the best. She will discover the truth.

Jade: Emperor?

 **Before the emperor could continue, Kitana had returned with a man, dragging him to the room.**

?: You are dismissed, Jade. Leave us.

Jade: Yes, emperor.

Kitana: I would not disturb you, father, if this matter were not of utmost importance. I felt you should know what Shang Tsung has been doing as of late. This conjurer has created horrid replicas of me...crossbred of Tarkatan blood. One was alive...and attacked me!

 **There was a moment of silence, as the emperor walked up to Kitana and Shang Tsung.**

?: Well done, sorcerer.

Kitana: You know...You...approve? How could you? My own father!

?: I am your emperor! Your father was a weakling Edenian king. I annihilated him, while merging his realm with Outworld and took his queen as my wife. If only I had not allowed Sindel to convince me of your worth...But now I have a true daughter!

Kitana: Raiden was right. You have lied to me my entire life.

Hayabusa: Raiden?

?: Escort her to the Tower. I will make an example of her. Return to the Flesh Pits. Bring me my daughter. Mileena.

 **Jade finally revealed, from hiding, only to be ashamed.**

Jade: I failed you, Kitana. Now I will make amends.


	2. Chapter: 2

**Jade walked out of the throne room and began making her way to a certain room. Just then, she is stopped by Hayabusa.**

Jade: It's you.

Hayabusa: Jade. You wish to seek freedom for your friend?

Jade: Yes, please. Help me. Help me rescue Kitana.

Hayabusa: Very well. Let us be on our way.

Jade: Thank you...

Hayabusa: Hayabusa. Ryu Hayabusa.

Jade: Thank you, Hayabusa. Let us hurry.

 **Jade and Hayabusa made there way to a room, where that monster from DOATEC showed his face.**

Hayabusa: It is him...

Jade: Baraka?

Hayabusa: So that is his name? He attacked my realm. He is why I came here.

Jade: Let us go.

 **Jade and Hayabusa began to walk on, towards Baraka.**

Jade: Stand aside. We will see Kitana.

Baraka: No one enters the Tower.

Jade: You are an excellent guard dog, Baraka. But you must learn to heel.

Baraka: I do not take orders from you.

 **Jade began to battle with Baraka, while Hayabusa stood back and watched. Jade was a worthy fighter. She showed to have much skill. Even when battling Kitana, she was a worthy opponent. But against Baraka, Jade made it seem too easy.**

Baraka: Edenians have no loyalty.

Hayabusa: Blind loyalty is not a good thing, as I have taught her.

Jade: You must keep your eyes open...to anticipate the finishing blow.

Baraka: What are you talking about?

 **Before Baraka could understand, Jade stomped on his head,knocking him out.**

Jade: You make it too easy.

Hayabusa: Let us continue on your quest for your friend.

 **They pressed on further in the Tower, as they spotted Kitana, with some kind of monster. She had four arms and appeared to be the hybrid of a dragon.**

?: My orders are clear. No one is allowed in the Tower.

Hayabusa: As you can see, we are here.

?: Here to help the princess escape! You would deny her execution? The only means of regaining her honor?

Jade: We have very different concepts of honor, Shokan.

 **This time, with Hayabusa, Jade fought against this monster, known as Sheeva. The two proved to be a powerful team...a VERY powerful team. Sheeva stood no chance. With Hayabusa's ninja skills and Jade's assassin techniques, it was an easy match.**

Jade: Not much of a jail or, are you?

Hayabusa: Jade, we must hurry.

Jade: Now then, Your Highness...Let us see how quickly we can remove these bonds.

Kitana: Jade, I...

Jade: I am too.

 **As Jade tried to work on freeing Kitana, there was a noise, on the other side of the door.**

Hayabusa: Jade, hurry.

Kitana: Go. Find Raiden. Ask for his help.

Hayabusa: We will not leave you.

Kitana: I will be fine. Just go.

 **Jade and Hayabusa looked at each other and chose to leave. They returned to the area, where Cole first encountered Kitana. But someone arrived there, as well. A woman who looked similar to Kitana but she was...different.**

Jade: That should distance us from any pursuers.

?: Other pursue. I find.

Hayabusa: Who are you?

Jade: By the gods...You are Mileena!

Hayabusa: Mileena?

Mileena: You must return with me! There is to be a celebration for my sister! She is going away...

Hayabusa: Not on my watch!

Jade: No, allow me.

 **Hayabusa did not argue with Jade, as he allowed her to fight against Mileena. She was quite the skilled fighter but since she was still a new hybrid, she wasn't very strong,mad Jade could easily defeat her.**

Jade: I am more of a sister to Kitana than you.

Hayabusa: Let us continue our search to find Raiden.

?: He is here.

 **Out of nowhere, lightning struck the ground and five strangers walked out.**

?: Kitana turns away from Shao Kahn so you attack her rather than join her?

Hayabusa: Wait a minute, this is not...

?: Smoke! Stop! That is not Kitana!

Smoke: You will come no closer!

Hayabusa: You've done enough, Jade. Allow me.

 **Hayabusa chose to battle Smoke, hoping to help him come to his senses. He was a formidable fighter and he was tricky but Hayabusa was more skilled and refused to lose. Hayabusa managed to defeat Smoke and calmed his anger.**

Hayabusa: You are a powerful fighter. Do forgive me.

Jade: Lord Raiden.

Hayabusa: We have come to seek your assistance.

?: "Lord"? I was with Smoke. I thought she was a bad guy. Girl. Guess he turned another one...What's Raiden got that I haven't got?

?: God-like power?

?: A personality that is not at all like sanding paper?

?: Jerks.

Jade: ...if we do not save her, she will be executed. Kitana does not have much time!

?: Kitana...executed? Where is she?

Jade: Held captive in the Tower of Shao Kahn's fortress.

Zeke: We gotta help her!

Raiden: There is no time. We must return to the tournament.

?: But you are responsible for her capture! You persuaded her to turn against Shao Kahn!

Cole: Relax, Liu Kang!

Liu Kang: ...

Cole: We will help her, it's why I am here.

Zeke: Cole, I'll go to the Tower and see if she is there. If she is, I'll get her out and meet back with you.

?: I will go with you. We can free her together, while others fight in our stead and join them thereafter.

Zeke: Sounds good, thanks Lao.

Liu Kang: I'm going with you.

Cole: Alright. Good luck. And be careful.

 **Zeke, Lao and Liu Kang took off, while Smoke, Raiden and the other warrior, known as Johnny Cage returned to the tournament. All that was left behind was Hayabusa and Jade.**

Jade: What will we do?

Hayabusa: You are not safe in Outworld. Return with me to my realm. We will await for Kitana, at Sakura.

Jade: Sakura?

Hayabusa: Yes. Come.

 **Hayabusa escorted Jade to the portal, where he, Cole and Zeke arrived and brought her to his realm. Little did he know that someone from his realm had arrived, in Outworld...a man known as Zack.**


	3. Chapter: 3

**On the other side of the portal, Hayabusa and Jade had arrived back at DOATEC. From there, he took Jade to Sakura. It was such a beautiful site. It was a large, one-tier arena. The garden is surrounded by historical buildings and large cherry trees baring blossoms; a gentle shower of petals falls down. Since Jade arrived in Hayabusa's realm, she's changed from a green skin-tight outfit to something different. A black dress with a yellow logo on back, a side-less skirt with gold flower print and gold lining underneath, and gold trim. Includes matching arm-guards, shin-guards, gold wristbands, black pull-on sleeves, black stockings, red choker necklace and belt, and her wakizashi sword with decorative red tassels tied to back of the belt. She trains with the other ninjas, to become a stronger warrior. Back in Outworld, Zeke, Kung Lao and Liu Kang continue there search for Kitana.**

Kung Lao: I hope your girlfriend is worth Lord Raiden's anger, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: Notice that I am ignoring you. And she's not my girlfriend.

Zeke: Well, she doesn't seem to be around here.

Kung Lao: Hmm...They must have relocated Kitana.

 **Just then, the doors from the left and right opened. That Sheeva monster, from before had arrived, on the left side of the door, while someone new arrived, from the right side.**

?: We have indeed. We knew someone would come for her.

Zeke: Where is she?

?: That is no concern of yours.

 **Liu Kang and Kung Lao nodded at each other and split up. Liu Kang fought Sheeva, while Kung Lao fought the new warrior.**

?: May you join her, in death!

Zeke: That ain't gonna happen!

 **With Zeke, Kung Lao fought against the shrouded warrior. Kung Lao was a shaolin, just like Liu Kang and it was simple enough to see why the two were equals. Kung Lao was a powerful fighter, he made the battle with the shrouded warrior seem like child's play. As for Zeke, he wasn't all that skilled and was beaten easily.**

Kung Lao: Be thankful I choose not to spill your tainted blood.

Zeke: Whoo! Way to go, Lao. Wish I could do something like that.

 **There attention was quickly turned to Liu Kang, who was still fighting against Sheeva.**

Kung Lao: Do you need help? Four arms against two is hardly a fair fight.

?: Liu Kang?!

Zeke: Uhhh...Lao...?

 **A new warrior appeared, before Kung Lao and Zeke. This monster had four arms, just like Sheeva.**

Kung Lao: You have had your match against Liu Kang. Now you will face me!

Zeke: Get him, Lao!

 **Knowing he was unskilled, Zeke stayed behind, while Kung Lao dealt with this new fighter. He was slow but no pushover. Kung Lao and his skills were easily enough to defeat this creature. When it seemed that Lao couldn't handle himself, Zeke assisted with shooting the monster, with his six-shooter. Zeke was an excellent distraction, as Kung Lao used his power to finally defeat the enemy.**

Zeke: You stood no chance!

 **As the two finished, Liu Kang reunited with them.**

Kung Lao: If you have any honor left...you will tell us where Kitana is!

?: She has been taken to the Coliseum, where she has no doubt been executed.

Zeke: What?!

Liu Kang: You lie!

Kung Lao: She may yet live. Let us go.

 **The three made there way back to the Coliseum, as Johnny Cage was having a difficult time battling against another monstrous warrior. He seemed human...but not exactly.**

Zeke: Look, there she is!

Liu Kang: I must free her!

Cole: Wait a minute!

Raiden: Johnny Cage and Smoke have been defeated and I no longer sense Jackson Briggs or Sonya Blade's presence in Outworld. Despite my doubts as to whether you are Earthrealm's savior, you must fight!

Liu Kang: But I am not _He Who Must Win_.

Cole: Liu Kang! Dammit!

 **Liu Kang refused to listen, as he continued his efforts to rescue Kitana.**

Zeke: That boy...

?: Raiden! Put forth a worthy champion...if you can.

?: Not to worry, because I have arrived!

 **From behind, a man stood there. He was wearing a black suit jacket and red pants. Includes a light blue shirt, a maroon waistcoat, a white collar and a red tie underneath the jacket, a light red handkerchief tucked in a pocket on the left upper chest a gold watch on his left wrist, black sunglasses, brown shoes, and a grey hat.**

Cole & Zeke: Zack?!

Zack: Whazzup?! Been a while, hasn't it, Zeke? And Cole, good to see you're back from the dead!

Cole: How did you get here?

Zack: There was a portal, back at DOATEC, so I went inside to investigate and found myself here. If he wants a worthy champion, the hell, he'll get it!

Cole: Zack, don't!

Zeke: Zack!

Raiden: Perhaps you are meant to be the victor.

Cole: Get in there and help him out, Lao.

Zeke: Yeah, go get 'em, Lao!

 **Kung Lao, walked in, beside Zack, as they stood before the emperor.**

?: You will face Shang Tsung. And Quan Chi.

Zack: Bring 'em on!

Quan Chi: No Earthrealm boy can stop this Deadly Alliance.

Zack: Let's see you back it up! C'mon!

 **Together, Zack and Kung Lao battled against both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Zack was indeed a powerful fighter but was it enough to withstand these Outworld fighters? Zack dealt with Quan Chi, while Kung Lao battled against Shang Tsung. The two were powerful and truly attacked as one, defeating the Deadly Alliance. The crowd booed at Kung Lao and Zack, disappointed that they had one. Kung Lao simply bowed to the crowd, as Zack raised his hand to them...but it wasn't so easy...**

Zack: What'd I tell you, huh? It was just too easy!

Kung Lao: Do you see, Lord Raiden?

Zack: Who just saved the world? That's right, we di...

 **Before Zack could say anything, the emperor came up behind Zack and snapped his neck.**

Cole & Zeke: **ZACK!**

Raiden: No...

Cole: You son of a bitch!

 **Cole's eyes and arms glowed with lightning, as he was ready to strike. But Liu Kang stepped in and attacked.**

?: Witless boy. Do you know who I am?

Li Kang: The murderer of a good man!

?: I am Shao Kahn! Konqueror of Worlds! You will taste no victory.

Liu Kang: You will taste your own blood!

 **The fire engulfed Liu Kang as he was destroying Shao Kahn. Eliminating him, with constant punches, kicks and such. Shao Kahn was overwhelmed by these attacks and was easily defeated.**

Liu Kang: On your feet!

 **Liu Kang wasn't finished, as his hands burned with fire and punched a hold through Shao Kahn's stomach, ultimately killing him. The emperor of Outworld, was finished. But there's no time for celebration...a loyal friend of Cole MacGrath and Zeke Dunbar was lost...**

Raiden: The price of victory was almost too steep to pay.

Kung Lao: This is my fault. I didn't stop him from fighting and his death was caused by me...

Cole: Don't you even dare! This isn't your fault, Lao. So don't...

Zeke: Yeah, he knew this would happen...yet he went on and fought anyway...what're we gonna tell Helena?

Cole: The truth...

Raiden: I see now. " _He must win_ " refers to you. But to prevent Armageddon, you needed to defeat Shao Kahn, not Shang Tsung.

 **Raiden removed the amulet from his vest and took a look at it. Out of nowhere, it cracked.**

Raiden: It cannot be! Shao Kahn is dead! Yet the future remains unchanged!

Zeke: What?!

Cole: ...

Kung Lao: But...if defeating Shao Kahn isn't the answer, then what is?

Raiden: ...

 **Back at Sakura, Jade was enjoying her moment of peace at Sakura. Watching the blossoms fall, from the trees and smelling the fresh air. In the distance, Jade noticed someone approaching. It was Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cole, Zeke, Smoke, Johnny Cage and Raiden, along with Kitana. Jade rushed over to Kitana, relieved that she was unharmed. Hayabusa came out of the temple and walked over to them. He noticed that Zack was in Kung Lao's arms. He explained everything to Hayabusa and Jade, blaming himself for Zack's death. At DOATEC, there was a ceremony for Zack, as everyone who worked there, payed respect to him. Kung Lao did not go, continuing to blame himself for the loss of an ally.**


	4. Chapter: 4

**Since the struggle between Shao Kahn and the loss of Zack, Cole has brought Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Kitana, Smoke, Johnny Cage and Jax to Sakura for protection against the tragic death, within Cole's visions. As time went on, Zeke has trained with Kung Lao and Liu Kang, to become a powerful fighter, while Jade and Kitana enjoy there time of peace.**

Cole: Is something wrong, Smoke?

Smoke: This realm...it is beautiful...peaceful.

Cole: Yes, it is. It is also protected from Outworld or Netherrealm threats. You will be safe here.

Smoke: But...what of my friend, Sub-Zero?

Cole: I can return to Outworld and search for him there.

Smoke: Allow me to assist you. Please,let me find Sub-Zero with you.

Cole: Smoke, you will be safe here...

Smoke: I cannot sit aside and allow this to go on. Help me fine Sub-Zero and bring him here.

Cole: ...Very well. We will go, later on.

Smoke: Thank you, Cole MacGrath.

 **Smoke walked off, in deep thought of his friend "Sub-Zero", just as Hayabusa arrived by Cole's side.**

Hayabusa: Are you sure you want to bring him along?

Cole: He wishes to find his friend, I will allow him to do so.

Hayabusa: Doesn't he die, in your visions?

Cole: Yes but I won't let that happen.

Hayabusa: Very well, I will watch over the other, keep them here.

Cole: Thank you, Hayabusa.

 **Cole left, with Smoke to Outworld, another ninja arrived by Hayabusa. He was wearing a black shozoku with grey chest armour, arm guards and shin guards, and a dark blue headband.**

Hayabusa: You arrive...Hayate.

Hayate: Much has been circling through my head...with these Earthrealm...

Hayabusa: They are not enemies, Hayate!

Hayate: Of course, forgive me...

Hayabusa: We must keep them here, to prevent there deaths in Earthrealm.

Hayate: Who knows of this?

Hayabusa: An old friend of yours...from New Marais.

Hayate: ...MacGrath...?

Hayabusa: ...

Hayate: He is alive?

Hayabusa: Yes, with the work of Zeke.

Hayate: Does Kasumi know of this? Or Ayane?

Hayabusa: Due to your hiding from these Earthrealmers, I'd expect that you and MacGrath would cross paths.

Hayate: I will inform them, along with the others. Where is he?

Hayabusa: He has gone to Outworld, with an Earthrealmer, in search for a friend.

Hayate: I will inform the others.

 **Back in Outworld, Cole and Smoke began there search for Sub-Zero.**

Cole: Let's stick together. Remember, I must prevent your death from becoming a reality.

Smoke: As you wish, MacGrath.

Cole: We will search within the woods.

Smoke: Wait, let us search at the Lin Kuei temple.

Cole: Then let's go.

 **As they made there way to the Lin Kuei temple, Hayate informed his friends of Cole's return.**

?: Cole MacGrath...is alive?

Hayate: Yes. Hayabusa said so himself.

?: Where is he?

Hayate: Hayabusa said that he was in a place called " _Outworld_ ".

?: Outworld? Then let's go!

Hayate: Wait a second, Hitomi. We don't know how dangerous this Outworld is.

?: He's right, Hitomi, we should wait here, until he returns.

Hitomi: I suppose you are right...

?: First Zack's death and now Cole's returned from the dead?

?: When can we see him?

Hayate: Once Cole has returned from Outworld.

Hitomi: What should we do, until then?

?: Well, Helena is having a tournament? We could go there, until Cole comes back.

Hayate: Good idea, Kasumi. Let us go.

?: ...

Hitomi: Tina, are you okay?

Tina: It's just...hard to believe...Cole...alive?

Hitomi: Come on, we'll know for sure, once he gets back.

 **Outside if the Sakura temple, the group saw Zeke, training with the two Earthrealmers, Kung Lao and Liu Kang. And Zeke has gotten better and stronger than before.**

Hitomi: ZEKE!

Zeke: Hey, Hitomi! Guys, you're all here.

Hayate: It is good to see you, Zeke.

Zeke: Same to you.

Kasumi: So is it true...is Cole really back from the dead?

Zeke: Damn right. I'm the one who did it.

?: You brought Cole back?

Zeke: Yep, it wasn't easy but I found what I needed for revive my pal.

Hayate: We heard that he had gone to Outworld.

Kung Lao: Yes, in search for Sub-Zero.

Kasumi: Sub-Zero?

Liu Kang: He is an ally to Smoke, they should be back, shortly.

Tina: I hope so.

Kung Lao: I take it, you are all allies of MacGrath?

Hayate: Yes, we met him in New Marais, we helped him eliminate many dangerous threats.

Kasumi: But he died, defending it and now we hear that he's been revived.

Kitana: According to Zeke, he used something known as "Nanocells" to revive him.

Zeke: Yep, it infected my buddy's body, bringing him back to life...but uh, his lightning powers are gone.

Tina: What about Kuo?

Zeke: Not as easy as I thought...I tried but it was no use.

Hayate: So it only worked on Cole, I see.

Zeke: Anyways, where are you all off too?

Hitomi: To the tournament.

Liu Kang: Tournament?

Hitomi: Yeah, Helena is having a tournament for the strongest fighters to compete.

Kung Lao: Perhaps we should join.

Kitana: It would be a nice way to pass the time.

Liu Kang: Will you take us to this tournament?

Hayate: Yes. Follow us.

 **Hayate and his began to lead Kung Lao, Liu Kang and the others to the tournament, at DOATEC. Hayabusa watched, as they walked off. He chose to stay behind and await for Cole's return. It didn't take long but he had arrived, along with Smoke...but no Sub-Zero with them.**

Hayabusa: Any luck?

Cole: No...but there's a bigger problem.

Hayabusa: What is it?

Cole: Earthrealm is under attack.

Hayabusa: By what?

Cole: By Outworld invaders...


	5. Chapter: 5

**Cole was right, when he said Earthrealm was being invaded. All the monsters from Outworld were attacking innocent people and the cops were nearly useless to help.**

?: Fifteen...Sixteen...Eighteen. Kabal. Call it in.

Kabal: Base. Eagle Two. We count eighteen. One-eight bogies. Southbound on Olympic.

?: Roger that.

Kabal: Eagle-two out.

?: This is not happening.

Kabal: Not what I was thinking when I swore to protect and serve.

?: What is that?

 **From the building, Reptile was climbing and headed towards Kabal and his partner.**

Kabal: I'm thinking shoot first, ask questions later.

?: Fine with me.

 **They both began to shoot at Reptile but he was just two fast. He made it to the top of the building and was ready to fight. He took away there guns and took Kabal out of the way.**

?: Enough of this! It's you and me, Freakshow.

 **Cole MacGrath led Hayabusa and his student named Momiji to Earthrealm.**

Hayabusa: Unbelievable...

Cole: What did I tell you?

Momiji: Master Ryu, what do we do?

Hayabusa: Help in anyway we can.

Cole: Agreed.

 **The officer finally defeated Reptile, as he took a breather.**

?: Spitting? Sticking out your tongue? Bet your mama's real proud.

 **The officer heard Kabal moaning and walked over to assist this on his feet.**

?: C'mon. We're going street level. We've been compromised.

Kabal: It ain't safe down there.

?: Better there than here.

 **As they made it to the front door,Kabal caught sight of Cole, Hayabusa and Momiji...mostly, Momiji.**

Kabal: Stryker! Check her out!

Stryker: Yeah, looks like she's got company too.

Kabal: Whaddaya think? Friend or foe?

Stryker: For.

Kabal: Dressed like that?

Stryker: Definitely foe. Cover me.

 **Kabal stayed behind, as Stryker walked over to the trio.**

Stryker: Hey, what're you doing out here?

Cole: Protecting and serving, like you are.

Stryker: It's not safe out here.

Cole: If we didn't know that, we wouldn't be out here.

 **All of a sudden, Mileena showed up and was ready to attack.**

Momiji: What do you want?

Mileena: A new playmate!

Cole: Oh boy...

Stryker: You two better get going, I'll handle this.

 **Cole, Hayabusa and Momiji didn't listen, they just stood there and watched, as Stryker was going to fight Mileena. They examined Stryker, as he battled Mileena and he wasn't half bad...for an Earthrealmer. He was quite strong and showed real potential to be Earthrealm's protector.**

Stryker: You're coming with me.

Cole: Very impressive...for a cop.

Stryker: I thought I told you to find someplace safe.

Cole: Now listen, buddy, we...

 **Before Cole could explain, Mileena was back on her feet and about to attack them. But someone used lightning to stop her. It wasn't Cole...but Raiden, who showed up to save there lives.**

Cole: Raiden! It is good to see you again.

Stryker: Alright, hold up. Who...who are you?

 **No one answered, as Cole began to have another vision...this time, it was with Stryker and another warrior.**

Stryker: You all right?

Cole: Yeah...sorry. Just another vision.

Stryker: Vision?

 **On the other side of the bridge, to the left, Johnny Cage was there too, fighting a monster. Raiden flew off to assist him.**

Stryker: Johnny Cage fighting a giant monster?! What is this, "Time Smashers"?!

Cole: You know him?

Stryker: Only on TV.

Kabal: That guy just shot lightning. From his hands. How'd he do that?

Stryker: No idea.

 **From the right side, a roar was heard. It was a that same monster that looked like Sheeva.**

Stryker: Spread out. Give 'im multiple targets.

Cole: No, don't!

 **But it was too later, the creature breathed fire from his mouth and burned Kabal alive.**

Stryker: Kabal!

?: Humans. Less ugly when they burn.

 **Cole, Momiji and Hayabusa rushed to attack the creature but were knocked back and out cold. Now, only Stryker was left. This beast was a powerful creature...just as powerful, as Sheeva. But Stryker wasn't giving up. He kept at it and proved to be strong...strong enough to defeat this creature.**

Stryker: Never knew I had it in me...

 **Stryker returned to Kabal and called in for help...but someone used some kind of power to grab Stryker and throw him down into the subway. He glowed green and was definitely not an ally.**

?: The emperor will have you soul.

Stryker: Yeah? Well, come and get it.

 **Now, Stryker was fighting against an Outworlder named Ermac. He was a collector of souls and a powerful warrior. He wasn't on the side of good, as he clearly attacked Stryker. But Stryker wasn't giving up either. He was ready to out in work...which he did. Ermac was no match for Stryker and his powerful special forces techniques.**

Stryker: I think I'll be keeping my soul.

?: I have been searching for you, Kurtis Stryker.

Stryker: Well you found me! Who are you?

?: I am Nightwolf. Lord Raiden is gathering Earth's defenders. You are among them.

Stryker: What the hell are you talking about?!

Nightwolf: Raiden leads Earth's defense against these Outworld invaders. He is our best hope for survival.

Stryker: Yeah, well. " _Earthrealm Defender_ " is about ten steps above my pay grade.

Nightwolf: I see you doubt yourself, even after your victories. Come.

 **Stryker realized that Nightwolf wasn't joking...nor was he a threat. He lowered his gun and followed Nightwolf back outside. When they arrived, Cole, Hayabusa and Momiji finally awakened.**

Nightwolf: Are you all alright?

Cole: Yeah. I take it you're one of Raiden's friends?

Nightwolf: Correct.

Stryker: What? Where is he? Medevac hasn't been here.

Nightwolf: Perhaps he has gone to find help.

Stryker: New. He was way too banged up. Someone took him.

Cole: But who?

 **Stryker was right, someone did take him. Kabal was being experimented on...well, sort of. You could say he was being brought back. A ran with a laser eye on his left eye was placing certain parts on him.**

?: Easy there, mate. You've had a rough one.

Kabal: Kano?

Kano: In the flesh.

Kabal: I was...on fire...

Kano: Burned to a crisp, you were. Good thing I found ya.

 **Kabal tried to feel his face but felt something else, instead.**

Kabal: I'm hideous...

Kano: Shang Tsung's magic healed the rest of ya. But your lungs? Yeesh.

Kabal: Take it off.

Kano: Can't. It's permanent.

Kabal: What?

Kano: No mask, no breathing.

Kabal: I'm a freak.

 **Kano finally created weapons...hookswords and they were for Kabal.**

Kano: Go on. Give 'em a whirl.

Kabal: I don't use those anymore.

Kano: Yeah, you're all proper police now. The Black Dragon ain't the same without ya, mate. You should come back. We're in the money on this war.

Kabal: You sold those monsters their firepower.

Kano: Guilty as charged.

Kabal: This is **YOUR FAULT!**

Kano: What're you on about, eh? You're here, ain't ya?

Kabal: I should be dead. Now you're gonna be!

 **Kabal fought against Kano, as revenge for getting him burned and turning him into what he is now. He even chose to use his hookswords against Kano. Kabal and his anger were powerful alright, just enough to beat Kano.**

Kabal: Now how do I get out of here?

Kano: Not so keen on being dead now, are ya?

Kabal: How do I get outta here?

Kano: Good luck. No one gets outta hOutworld without Shao Kahn's say-so.

Kabal: Outworld? Shao Kahn?

Kano: Shao Kahn's the big boss round here...and soon, Earth's new master.

Kabal: Where is he?

Kano: Don't bother. You can't get near him.

Kabal: No. But I guessing you can.

 **Kabal forced Kano to lead him to the throne room, where Shao Kahn and his lackeys were.**

Kabal: That's him? On the throne?

Kano: You're a right genius, you are.

?: It's no great matter. I will go to Earthrealm. To finish Motaro's work.

Shao Kahn: Yes. Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Yes, Emperor?

Shao Kahn: The empress requires something of you.

 **Shao Kahn began to drain this green energy from Shang Tsung and it was killing him. He eventually faded off and the energy was absorbed by the woman, beside Shao Kahn.**

Kano: See there? I'm thinking he's a bit much for...

Kabal: I can take him.

 **Kabal knocked out Kano and walked straight towards Shao Kahn but was stopped by Mileena and another fighter. But these two weren't gonna stop Kabal from getting to him. Kabal fought back and didn't slip up. He kept on fighting and eventually took out both of the Outworld fighters.**

Kabal: And I thought I was a freak.

 **He then found himself surrounded by Tarkatans and took his chance and jumped through a portal, leading back to Earthrealm. Kabal gained success and finally made it back home. But someone was there to stop him...**

Kabal: This speed's incredible! Guess it's a side-effect of Outworld magic.

?: You are not authorized for portal use.

Kabal: Yeah? Says who?

?: Sub-Zero. Unit L-K-five-two-O.

Kabal: You say that like it means something.

Sub-Zero: As you will soon discover.

 **As Kabal and Sub-Zero fought, Cole,Hayabusa and Momiji just happened to be there.**

Cole: So that's Sub-Zero.

Hayabusa: That is the ally of Smoke?

Cole: Yeah...so he's a cyborg now...

Momiji: But who's the other man?

 **Cole gained another vision and it was about Kabal.**

Cole: Kabal.

Hayabusa: That is Kabal?

Cole: He must've been revived, after being burnt.

Hayabusa: Let us hurry too him.

Kabal: Ha! Not as cool as you thought.

Sheeva: Why do you turn on your brother, Lin Kuei?

Kabal: That is not my brother. He's machine. I'm human.

Sheeva: You do not appear human.

Kabal: Don't let the mask fool ya.

 **As Cole and his friend made there way to Kabal, Raiden had appeared.**

Cole: Raiden!

Raiden: MacGrath, what is the matter?

Hayabusa: We've located Stryker's partner...Kabal.

Raiden: Where is he?

Cole: Over here, come on.

 **Just as they got there, Kabal had defeated Sheeva.**

Kabal: Staring to feel like the old days. Only faster.

Cole: Sub-Zero!

Raiden: You have great power indeed, Kabal.

Kabal: Wait. You're the lightning guy. You helped Stryker. Stryker! Is he...

Raiden: He is safe. He has joined us in the fight against Shao Kahn. We would welcome your aid also.

Cole: Sub-Zero.

Hayabusa: Let us take him back to Sakura.

Cole: Right.

Raiden: That which made him Sub-Zero no longer exists.

Cole: Still, he is Smoke's ally. We should at least bring him...for Smoke's sake.

Kabal: You're right. We gotta help him if we can.

 **Kabal helped Cole pick up Sub-Zero and bring him back to the temple.**


	6. Chapter: 6

**Zeke and the others returned from the tournament, talking and laughing about the good times and they're separate adventures. When they returned to Sakura, they saw Smoke, Raiden, Hayabusa...and Cole.**

Zeke: COLE!

Cole: Hm?

 **Zeke ran over to Cole to explain all about the tournament. The others followed as his old allies were in shock to see that Cole MacGrath was truly alive. Hitomi, Leifang, Ayane and Kasumi ran up to Cole, giving him a hug and explaining how much they were happy to see him alive. As for Hayate, he simply smiled. Tina began to walk slowly over to him.**

Hitomi: I can't believe it's really you!

Cole: Belive it, kiddo. I'm really here.

Leifang: Is it true? Zeke really brought you back?

Cole: Yeah, it's true.

Ayane: It's good to have you back, MacGrath.

Cole: I wasn't expecting you to say that.

Kasumi: Welcome back, Cole.

Cole: Thank you, Kasumi.

Tina: ...

Cole: Hey, Tina. It's me. I'm really here.

Tina: ...

 **Tina hugged Cole's body and cried, in his arms. She began to cry and pleased that he was back. Everyone smiled at the sight of Tina's tears of joy. Some time passed and Jade was seen in the gardens, practicing her new ninja skills. Smoke came walking from within the temple to see for himself. He watched as Jade was progressing with her skills. He was impressed with her...she went from an Outworld assassin to a Mugen Tenshi ninja.**

Smoke: You are progressing, Jade. I am very impressed.

Jade: I did not expect Mugen Tenshi to be this much work.

Smoke: Yes, I've heard it is a struggle but you are a fast learner.

Jade: Is this all I must learn?

Smoke: I am not sure. There are other techniques but you will come to that, in due time.

Jade: Will I learn how to use the sword?

Smoke: Perhaps. You must first learn how to handle one, before you can use one.

Jade: Show me. Please.

Smoke: I am not familiar in this Mugen Tenshi arts but...Very well. But pay attention.

Jade: I will.

 **Smoke pulled out a sword and gave it to Jade. She held the handle but Smoke said she wasn't one with the blade. He walked behind Jade and held her hands, to show her how it is done. Jade was well focused on the lesson...but more on Smoke's hands. He held onto her hands tightly, only trying to show her how to handle the blade. She looked to him, as he looked to her. Her grip was still on the blade...yet her eyes were glued to him.**

Jade: I have never noticed but...have wonderful eyes.

Smoke: Thank you...I...I am sorry for attacking you, in Outworld. I had thought you...

Jade: Do not blame yourself. Mileena did have the appearance of Kitana.

Smoke: Yes, Kitana is lucky to have a friend like you.

Jade: Yes, as are your allies. You are a good man, misguided at time but a good man.

Smoke: It is good to see that yu are no longer Shao Kahn's assassin. You are...Mugen Tenshi.

Jade: Yes...

 **With Cole, he and Tina were alone and catching for lost times.**

Cole: I can't believe so much has passed, since I died.

Tina: We've all really missed you...I've missed you.

Cole: I missed you too?

Tina: I'm glad we were about bring one of our friends from New Marais back...

Cole: Yeah, I miss Kuo as well.

Tina: Can't we bring her back, like Zeke did with you?

Cole: We could try...I'll ask him and see.

Tina: So..live been wanting you to meet my dad. I've talked about you a lot with him.

Cole: I'd love to come and meet him. Let's go.

 **Tina grabbed Cole's hand and led him back to her house. Back at Sakura, Zeke was continuing his training with Kung Lao and Liu Kang.**

Liu Kang: Excellent work, Zeke. You've come far in your training.

Kung Lao: But you must remember our teachings...do not let emotions overpower you.

Zeke: What do you mean?

Kung Lao: You will understand, when the time comes.

Zeke: Well, I'll continue training until I'm strong enough to overcome that.

Liu Kang: Do not train too much, you will wear your body out.

Zeke: Got it. Take a break every now and then. I'll remember that.

Kitana: Someone is wanting to be a Shaolin as well?

 **Kitana came walking out of the Sakura temple and she was wearing some new gear. She had on a dark purple, strapless dress with a pink butterfly printed on the skirt, complete with matching pull-on sleeves, stockings, heeled boots, and a giant red or orange obi bow tied around her waist.**

Kung Lao: Interesting new attire, Kitana.

Zeke: Yeah, looks awesome on you.

Kitana: Why thank you, Lao...Zeke.

Zeke: Why aren't you two getting some new threads?

Kung Lao: These are the clothes suited for a Shaolin.

Liu Kang: We are fine with what we have.

Zeke: Sounds fair.

Hayate: Guys, the tournament begins soon. We must return.

Zeke: Right, we've gotten far with our skills.

?: Skills? I think not.

 **The group turned around and noticed someone walking towards them. It was a woman. She had a yellow and black color scheme, long hair and sinister glowing white eyes. Her outfit was a yellow and black bustier with matching skirt.**

Kitana: Tanya!

Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Zeke: Tanya?

Kitana: A traitor to Edenia.

 **Kitana stood ready to fight, as Tanya just stood there.**

Tanya: My family respected you, Kitana.

Kitana: It is not enough to stay my hand.

Tanya: Please, princess, Edenians should not fight each other.

Kitana: Our realm is dead, as you shall be.

 **Kitana charged after Kitana and tried punching, kicking and such but Tanya evaded them all and pushed Kitana back.**

Tanya: Let us talk about this, Kitana.

Kitana: I do not wish to speak to you, traitor. You betray **ALL** realms.

Kung Lao: Kitana...

 **Kung Lao placed a hand on Kitana's shoulder, asking her to walked up to try and reason with Tanya.**

Kung Lao: Tanya, why are you here and how did you make it to this realm?

Tanya: I saw you at the tournament. After Liu Kang defeated Shao Kahn...or so we thought, I made my way here. I've stayed hidden, ever since. Kitana, Edenia can still be saved. Allow me to take you back and we can fight for it...together.

Kitana: Outworld had taken over. It is no longer my home. Earthrealm is where I reside.

Tanya: And you speak of me as the traitor. **YOU** are the true traitor.

Liu Kang: Kitana has made up her mind. She will stay with us.

Kung Lao: Tanya, you are more than welcome to stay with us and fight for Earthrealm.

Tanya: Fight alongside Earthrealmers? I don't think so.

Kitana: Then return to Outworld...and stay there.

Tanya: You will regret this decision, princess.

 **Tanya began to leave, into the woods, outside of Sakura. They were all wondering what she meant when she said that. Tina brought Cole to her home and introduced her to Bass Armstrong and her friend Mila.**

Bass: My daughter had told me a lot about you, MacGrath.

Cole: So I've heard.

Bass: She told me about her...vacation to New Marais. Such a shame it's changed.

Cole: Yeah. But thanks to me and the others...it's different now...free actually.

Tina: No more monsters, militia or ice freaks.

Cole: You said that 881 was here with you?

Tina: Yep. Zeke and Helena worked hard to bring him back.

Cole: And he works for DOATEC?

Tina: Yep. After bringing him back, Helena explained what happened and gave him a job as the protector of DOATEC.

Cole: Well, I'm glad that he's back.

Bass: So, I hear your off on more heroic duties?

Cole: Yeah, I've been getting these visions of certain warriors. And I found out that I had to save them from a tragic fate they would soon have to face. Sadly...we lost Zack.

Bass: Yes...Tina told me about that. I wish I was there, when it happened.

Cole: It's alright. Once Earthrealm 1 is saved, the visions and struggle should stop.

Bass: Then let us help you. We can fight for you.

Cole and Tina: What?

Bass: If you have more help, you can stop this nightmare from happening.

Tina: Daddy...

Cole: Are you sure you wanna do that?

Bass: It's no trouble. I'll call up some friends who'll be glad to help out.

Cole: Well, alright, if you want.

 **Just then, Cole's phone buzzed and it was from Zeke. He informed him that Smoke needs his help to awaken Sub-Zero. Cole responded by saying he was on his way. As for Tanya, she was speaking with a few...enemies, informing them of Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and the others who escaped from Earthrealm 1.**


	7. Chapter: 7

Jax: That's it. Here goes nothing...

Smoke: You are certain this will work?

Zeke: Honestly, no. I may be good at machines but this way beyond what I'm use too.

 **Jax and Zeke were working together to try and bring the Sub-Zero that Smoke knew back. They did what they could...now they needed to wait and see what would happen.**

Smoke: Sub-Zero? Can he hear me?

Jax: He should?

Smoke: Sub-Zero.

Cyber Sub-Zero: Yes, Smoke.

Smoke: How do you feel?

 **When he awoken, he saw that Kabal, Stryker, Jax, Zeke, Smoke, Cole and Nightwolf were with him. His memories were fuzzy but they weren't gone.**

Smoke: What is it?

Cyber Sub-Zero: I remember...The things I have done for Shao Kahn.

Zeke: It wasn't your fault, you know that.

Cyber Sub-Zero: He cannot be allowed to merge the realms.

Nightwolf: MacGrath, how can Sub-Zero best help us?

Cole: I wish I knew. Both mine and Raiden's attempts to alter future events had negative consequences. Sub-Zero was never suppose to undergo this transformation.

Zeke: So what do we do now?

Stryker: We need intel, right? Let's send him back to Outworld undercover.

Cyber Sub-Zero: They will be unaware of my defection. I could deceive them.

Bass: We're helping out too.

 **From the doors, Bass walked in, along with others.**

Cole: These are the friends you told me about?

Bass: That's right. This is Jann Lee, Rachel, Jacky Bryant and Sarah Bryant.

Jacky Bryant: We're here to knock heads and clean house!

Jax: I like the new kid already.

Cole: We're glad you came to lend us a hand.

Bass: Hayate said that he and his sisters are coming to help us as well.

Cole: And the others?

Bass: At the tournament, with Helena and my daughter.

Cole: Good, let's keep them there. There deaths must not become a reality.

 **Cole began to over the plan who the group. He explained that Sub-Zero was to go to Outworld undercover and figure out Shao Kahn's plans. Rachel offered to go with him, as a captured prisoner. Everyone agreed and moved forward. Sub-Zero arrived back in Shao Kahn's throne room, with Rachel, over his shoulder and walked up to another fellow cyborg.**

?: You report late. Where is the intruder?

Cyber Sub-Zero: I killed him in Earthrealm.

?: He should have been saved for interrogation.

Cyber Sub-Zero: He was formidable. I had no choice. I found us a new prisoner.

?: Follow me. We must lead a new mission.

 **The red cyborg, led Cyber Sub-Zero and Rachel through a portal and made it into the subway of Earthrealm 1.**

Cyber Sub-Zero: What mission brings us here?

?: I have scanned your neural net, Five-Two-Oh. Your neuromodulators have been re calibrated.

Cyber Sub-Zero: Impossible.

?: The experiences has been deleted from your system. Remove your access panel.

 **But before the cyborg could do so, Rachel awoke and attacked the cyborg, kicking him back.**

?: Your programming has been corrupted.

Cyber Sub-Zero: My soul was corrupted. Now it is cleansed.

 **Together, Cyber Sub-Zero and Rachel fought back against the red cyborg. Sub-Zero seemed to remember his new skills, as a cyborg, as Rachel assisted with backup tactics. The cyborg was a tough opponent but he was defeated.**

Cyber Sub-Zero: Artifical enhancements are no substitute for the human soul.

Rachel: Way to tell him, Sub-Zero.

 **The two walked over to the cyborg, as Sub-Zero removed his access panel and gathered the needed information.**

Cyber Sub-Zero: Thank you, Sektor.

Rachel: Let's move.

 **The two continued on, making there way to a new location, where the two four-armed monsters, known as Goro and Kintaro, along with Kano had soldiers chained up.**

Kano: Finally. C'mon, we gotta get 'em to the graveyard at Saint Dominic's. On your feet! All of you! Anyway, who's the lass?

Cyber Sub-Zero: A prisoner. What is this purpose for?

Kano: Don't care, really. So long as I get paid.

Kintaro: He said on your feet.

Goro: Come on, up!

 **Before he monsters could attack, Sub-Zero froze them solid, along with Kano.**

Rachel: Don't worry, we're here to help.

 **Cyber Sub-Zero grabbed the chains and froze them solid, while Rachel broke the ice and freed the soldiers. However, Goro and Kintaro were beginning to break free, from the ice.**

Rachel: Sub-Zero!

Cyber Sub-Zero: Go! All of you! Now!

 **The soilders ran off, until Goro and Kintaro broke free.**

Kintaro: Your treachery will be punished!

Rachel: I think not!

 **The second fight of Rachel and Cyber Sub-Zero began, against Kintaro and Goro. They were indeed the muscle and were tough opponents. But Rachel and Cyber Sub-Zero wouldn't give up. Rachel watched Cyber Sub-Zero's back, as he battled Goro and she fought Kintaro. Together,my hey were unstoppable and defeated them both.**

Rachel: Evil begone!

 **Just then, the soilders came running back to them, as the bell tower began to shake and rumble. They ran to Cyber Sub-Zero and Rachel as a new enemy appeared.**

Cyber Sub-Zero: Come no further, fiend of Outworld.

Rachel: Sub-Zero!

Cyber Sub-Zero: Go! Get these men out of here. I will be done shortly.

Rachel: Be careful.

 **Rachel led the soilders outside, while Cyber Sub-Zero dealt with the Outworld menace, known as Ermac. It was a tough fight but he managed to hold his own and eliminate Ermac. As he was done, Rachel and the soilders returned.**

Cyber Sub-Zero: Why are you here, I asked you to take the men to safety.

Rachel: We do not leave the good men behind.

Solider (1): Thanks. I thought we were done.

Cyber Sub-Zero: We must go. We need to investigate the graveyard.

Solider (2): We'd go with but we have to return to our unit.

Rachel: Very well. Do take care and watch out for each other.

 **Rachel and Cyber Sub-Zero took off to the graveyard, only to find other soldiers captured by Quan Chi, Tanya and the same fighter who battled against Kabal.**

Cyber Sub-Zero: This is Sub-Zero. I have encountered Quan Chi. He seems to be casting a spell.

 **Just then, Raiden began to have another vision, like Cole.**

Nightwolf: Raiden, what is it? What did you see?

Raiden: One of Shao Kahn's soulnados, on a scale I thought unimaginable. All of Earthrealm's souls imprisoned...absorbed by Shao Kahn, multiplying his power.

Zeke: Say what?!

Nightwolf: That is what Sub-Zero has found?

Raiden: No matter my efforts, the future remains peril. How could I have failed Earthrealm?

Nightwolf: Do not lose faith in the spirits, Raiden. They will guide you, protect you.

Cole: Sub-Zero. We will disrupt the Soulnado. I'm sending Zeke and Nightwolf. They will be there momentarily.

Cyber Sub-Zero: Hurry. The spell appears to be nearly complete.

 **Together, Cyber Sub-Zero and Rachel attempted to stop Quan Chi and his plans.**

Quan Chi: Who is that?

?: The one Kano warned about. He is mine.

Quan Chi: Tanya, alert Shao Kahn and Sindel immediately.

?: You. You are not worthy of the name Sub-Zero.

Cyber Sub-Zero: Who are you to judge?

?: I wore those colors before you.

Cyber Sub-Zero: Bi-Han?

?: I am known as Noob. But yes, Kuai Liang. It is I. Quan Chi restored me.

Rachel: Restored? You and Sub-Zero! You're both flawed copies of your former selves.

Noob: I have no flaws. Quan Chi has perfected me.

Rachel: For what end? To serve Netherrealm and Outworld?

Noob: It suits my purpose.

Cyber Sub-Zero: But brother, we are...

Noob: We share blood. We are not brothers.

Cyber Sub-Zero: Then I will not regret your defeat.

Rachel: I'll deal with Quan Chi.

 **Sub-Zero was forced to fight against his brother, Noob. They were both skilled but it seemed that Noob had the upper hand...with the aid of Quan Chi's magic. However, Cyber Sub-Zero was no longer the true Sub-Zero, he was newly improved as well and showed his brother his true power.**

Cyber Sub-Zero: You are right. We are not brothers.

 **With Rachel, she was defeated by Quan Chi and he continued his Soulnado. Cyber Sub-Zero made his way to him and to save Rachel and the soldiers. Just as it began, Nightwolf and Zeke arrived.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter: 8

Nightwolf: Go! Your souls are not safe!

Zeke: Take Rachel and get out of here!

Quan Chi: Earthrealm's fate is sealed, Nightwolf.

Nightwolf: Not yet! We fight until the end!

Zeke: You take care of the Soulnado. I got Quan Chi!

Nightwolf: Are you sure? I can handle it! Go!

 **Nightwolf left Zeke and Quan Chi, while Zeke prepared to prove himself.**

Quan Chi: You cannot hope to survive! Your soul will belong to Shao Kahn!

Zeke: My soul is mine and mine alone!

 **Zeke and Quan Chi battled, as Nightwolf dealt with the Soulnado. Zeke was a powerful fighter but Quan Chi proved to be stronger. But no matter what, Zeke was going to prove his power to him...the power of a Shaolin. With everything that Liu Kang and Kung Lao taught him, he was going to show that he could be a hero as well...no more sitting in the sidelines. And that he did, he showed Quan Chi that he may not have superpowers but he didn't need them to win.**

Zeke: Earthrealm will never be yours! Or Shao Kahn's!

 **Nightwolf battled Noob and sent him into the Soulnado. It began to lost control. Nightwolf put up a protected shield around him and Zeke, as the Soulnado exploded. Everything was blown but Nightwolf and Zeke survived.**

Nightwolf: Pilamaya.

Zeke: We did it, we won!

Nightwolf: Let us return to the others and inform them of this.

Zeke: Got it.

 **Back with Cole and the others, they were discussing the visions that both Cole and Raiden were receiving.**

Sonya: But how do we know? Raiden and Cole could be having visions of possible futures, not _the_ future.

Jax: Sonya's right. Was I suppose to have my arms replaced with these? Or was it caused by interfering with the timeline?

Johnny: My head hurts just thinking about it.

Jacky: I'm with you, dude.

Kitana: This isn't helpful, we cannot second-guess our decisions. Raiden, what are your thoughts?

Raiden: ...

Cole: Raiden.

Raiden: Yes, that is best.

Cyber Sub-Zero: What is our next objective?

Jax: Nightwolf! Zeke!

Cole: How did it go?

Nightwolf: It is done. Earthrealm's souls are safe.

 **Everyone was pleased to hear the news...but as Raiden removed the amulet from his chest, it cracked, even more than it did before.**

Raiden: No! How is it not enough?!

 **In anger, Raiden slammed his fist onto the table, furious that nothing he does was working.**

Hayabusa: Calm down, Raiden.

Raiden: I must speak with the Elder Gods. Shao kana violation must be punished.

Liu Kang: But the battle is joined here, in Earthrealm.

Raiden: We cannot win without the Elder Gods.

Liu Kang: But Master...

Kung Lao: It is alright, Liu Kang. We can stay here and do what we can.

Cole: Kung Lao is right. I will go with Raiden and speak with them. Nightwolf, you will lead until we return.

Nightwolf: As you wish, Haokah.

 **Raiden grabbed Cole's shoulder and they disappeared, into the lightning.**

Stryker: Well, now what? Standing around here won't do us any good.

Hayate: Maybe so but...

Cyber Sub-Zero: Wait!

Hayabusa: What is it?

Cyber Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei! They surround us!

 **Out of nowhere, cyborgs appeared, all over the Sakura grounds and inside the temple.**

Zeke: How did they manage to find us?

Jacky: So these are the bad guys?

Jann Lee: It is about time they arrive.

Stryker: So much for standing around.

Nightwolf: Attack!

 **The group engaged against the Lin Kuei cyborgs. Nightwolf dealt with a yellow cyborg who was allies with Sektor. His name was Cyrax.**

Cyrax: My speed and skill are beyond you.

 **Nightwolf and Cyrax battled...a man of the spirits verses a man of metal. Both were skilled, both were fast but only one was going to gain the victory. And who else but Nightwolf. His power and connection with his ancestors gave him the power needed to defeat Cyrax.**

Nightwolf: Mere speed and skill will not win this war, Cyrax.

 **From the stairs, Zeke was assisting Smoke in battling Sektor but both were knocked to the ground.**

Sektor: You are weak! Now do you understand? The power of the Grand Master's vision?

 **Sektor was about to finish Smoke but Zeke saved him by shooting his gun and tackling Sektor to the ground.**

Zeke: You're no match for the power of a Shaolin!

 **Now, it was Zeke against the cyborg, Sektor! Zeke was still tired from his fight against Quan Chi but he wasn't going to go down so easily. He battled hard and put up a great fight! He was knocked down a few times. But as he saw Liu Kang and Kung Lao fighting the cyborgs, it gave him the power needed to get back up and fight Sektor! His skills increased more and more and proved to be a powerful shaolin.**

Zeke: Perhaps even you can be saved.

 **Everyone else defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs and gained a moment to rest. Still...there was an eerie feeling from Zeke and Kitana. They looked around a saw someone walking in.**

Kitana: Mother...

 **A woman came walking in, letting out a powerful scream. It was so powerful that it nearly blew away most of the warriors.**

?: Come forward, if you dare. I will finish what the Lin Kuei could not.

 **The group came together and stood ready for the fight of a lifetime.**

Zeke: Alright, you guys..Cole told me that Sindel is powerful...too powerful. If you can't fight, don't bother gettin back up. Remember, he needs to keep you alive, so you can all return home.

Bass: Not to worry, Zeke. We got this!

Jann Lee: Enough talk!

Nightwolf: Attack!

 **Everyone charged in to defeat Sindel but it was no use...she was just TOO strong. She easily defeated everyone. Most of them tried to get back up but were killed, in the process. Jann Lee...Bass Armstrong, Jacky Bryant, Sarah Bryant and Cyber Sub-Zero were killed by Sindel, while the others were badly injured. Kitana tried to fight back against her mother but was too tired and injured.**

Kitana: Mother, please!

Sindel: I am no longer your mother.

Kitana: Mother, this is not your way. Shao Kahn has corrupted you!

Sindel: Shao Kahn has resurrected me! You have betrayed him. Embraced a pathetic cause.

Liu Kang: Kitana...stay down...

Kitana: Remember Edenia, mother. Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion!

Sindel: Quiet, child. It is time for you to join your friends.

 **Sindel began to take what was left of Kitana's life but was stopped by the remaining power of both Zeke and Hayabusa.**

Zeke: Stop!

Sindel: Still alive? No matter. Soon you will reunite with your friends.

Hayabusa: That isn't going to happen.

Jade: Ryu...no...

Zeke: We'll stop you, just you watch!

 **Zeke battled against Sindel and refused to stay down. If he were to die to admit defeat, the others would die as well. Hayabusa tried to help but he was too injured. Zeke swore to himself that he would make her pay for what she did to the others...the ones who gave there lives to protect Liu Kang and the others. Zeke managed to keep fighting but he wasn't strong enough to defeat her.**

Zeke: I...will...stop you!

 **Zeke kept on fighting but it was only a matter of time, before Sindel finished him off. Sonya was still alive and called out to Raiden...hoping he'd hear her voice. But he was too busy trying talk with the Elder Gods.**

Raiden: Elder Gods, I beseech you. Earthrealm is in danger.

Elder Gods: We are aware of your plight, Raiden.

Raiden: Then you must intervene on Earthrealm's behalf.

Elder Gods: We cannot.

Cole: What?! Liu Kang has already defeated Shao Kahn twice and he still...

Elder Gods: Dhao Kahn has not violated the rules of Mortal Kombat.

Cole: Are you crazy?! He attacks Earthrealm, as we speak! And doon, he'll come for Earthrealm 2!

Elder Gods: Invasion is not itself a transgression. It is the merger of realms that is proscribed.

Raiden: A distinction without a difference! Innocents are dying at the hands of Outworld!

Elder Gods: It is regrettable. But the Mortal Kombat tournaments are not intended to prevent certain outcomes. They are intended only to maintain balance among the realms.

Raiden: Please, you must...

Elder Gods: We have spoken.

 **And with that, they were gone.**

Raiden: The last doors are closing. We are nearly trapped.

Cole: We will do what we can. Let's return to the others.

 **Back in Earthrealm, Zeke was still fighting against Sindel but badly bruised.**

Sindel: Victory is mine, fool.

Zeke: Not...if I...take it...from...you.

 **Zeke bang shooting his bullets at Sindel, hoping to stop her but it was doing nothing. It looked as if it was the end for Zeke. Just then, he was saved by a sudden attack, from behind Sindel. It was Cole and Raiden, arriving in time.**

Zeke: About time...brother...

 **Cole manage to defeat Sindel by summoning a thunder storm, completely destroying her. Raiden and Cole were in horror at the sight of there friends killed or badly injured.**

Liu Kang: You...you made it.

Cole: I'm sorry we were late.

Liu Kang: Kitana...Kung Lao...are they...

Cole: They're alive. They need medical attention...same as you.

Liu Kang: Zeke...he fought...bravely. Aid...him.

 **Cole looked to Liu Kang and nodded, making his way to Zeke. He was frightened by the damage that Zeke had taken. He wasn't waking up and was afraid that Zeke was gone. He called Helena and asked for a medic...fast! They finally arrived and treated the surviving warriors.**

Kitana: Liu Kang...

Liu Kang: Kitana!

Kitana: Liu Kang...You were right. I wish we had met...under...different circumstances.

Liu Kang: Kitana...

 **Kitana said nothing else, as she passed out, on the bed.**

Cole: It's alright, Liu Kang. She'll make it. Her injuries weren't enough to kill her.

Liu Kang: What of the others?

Cole: They'll make it. Don't worry.

Liu Kang: I only wish, we could've saved the others. Was there deaths, in your vision?

Cole: No, just the ones at I had brought to Earthrealm 2. But we lost Sub-Zero.

Liu Kang: You can bring him back, right?

Cole: Count on it.

Raiden: I climbed the heaven, now I must plunge into the depths.

Liu Kang: What do you mean?

Raiden: I will go to Quan Chi. Ally our realm with his against the forces of Outworld.

Cole: Are you crazy?! What'll that achieve?!

Liu Kang: What will he demand? What price will be paid?

Raiden: Would any price be too high to save Earthrealm?

Liu Kang: I had prayed it not true. But you have gone mad, Raiden. Your visions. The are nothing. Delusions of an addled mind.

Cole: ...

Raiden: Liu Kang, please...

Cole: No, Raiden. We'll stay here and help the wounded. Leave on your quest, if you must.

 **Raiden said nothing, as Cole and Liu Kang left to aid the others who survived.**


	9. Chapter: 9

**Raiden made his way to the Netherrealm but there was no sign of Quan Chi anywhere.**

Raiden: Quan Chi! Quan Chi!

 **There was a flame that appeared, before Raiden. But it wasn't Quan Chi...it was Scorpion.**

Raiden: It disappoints me to see you here.

Scorpion: Save your pity.

Raiden: I will have an audience with Quan Chi.

Scorpion: You may address me. I will inform him.

Raiden: Is this why you chose not to save your family and clan? To maintain your place at his feet?

Scorpion: Do not talk of my family, Raiden.

Raiden: Fetch your master, scorpion. I must speak with him!

Scorpion: You speak only with me!

 **Raiden and Scorpion began to fight. Raiden wasn't in a good mood and wasn't taking it easy on Scorpion. He used all the power he had to eliminate Scorpion and weaken him.**

Raiden: Now, Scorpion. Fetch your master.

 **Scorpion chose to listen and Quan Chi appeared, before Raiden.**

Quan Chi: You seek an audience.

Raiden: I seek cooperation. Between Earthrealm and the Netherrealm.

Quan Chi: Losing the battle, are you?

Raiden: We will prevail. But with the Neatherrealm fighting at our side...

Quan Chi: You lie poorly, Raiden. Earthrealm's defenses are overwhelmed. You have mere hours.

Raiden: Name your terms.

Quan Chi: What do you offer?

Raiden: I offer...I offer the souls of Earthrealm warriors who die in this conflict.

 **Quan Chi was amused, as he laughed, like it was a joke.**

Raiden: They would agree.

Quan Chi: You are cavalier with other men's souls.

Raiden: Not just others! I offer my own soul as well. If I die, you may have it.

Quan Chi: How noble, Raiden...yet utterly pointless.

 **With the flick of Quan Chi's wrist, the souls he harvested appeared before Raiden. All the warriors who died against Shao Kahn and Outworld were there...Zack, Cyber Sub-Zero, Jacky Bryant, Sarah Bryant, Bass Armstrong, Sindel, Jann Lee and others were there.**

Raiden: No.

Quan Chi: You see, their souls are already mine. Shao Kahn's payment for Netherrealm's allegiance.

Raiden: No. This was not meant to be.

Quan Chi: Earthrealm has lost, Raiden. Now so shall you. Finish him.

Bass: As you command, my master.

 **Raiden was forced to fight against Bass, Jann Lee and Jacky. It was painful to fight against his friend but he needed to defend himself. It was a difficult fight, with Netherrealm magic corrupting them.**

Raiden: May the Elder Gods watch over you.

Quan Chi: The Elder Gods cannot help them. Their souls are mine. Sarah, Sindel, Zack.

Sarah: You sealed our fate in this place, Thunder God. You have condemned us all!

 **The second match began with Raiden, against Sarah Bryant, Sindel and Zack. Like the other, they were corrupted by the Netherrealm magic and blamed there death on Raiden. They planned to punish him but they failed.**

Raiden: Curse you, Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: Shao Kahn's victory is nearly complete. Soon he will arrive in Earthrealm.

Raiden: No. The Elder Gods cannot allow it.

Quan Chi: The Elder Gods are toothless. Your world is near destruction, yet they do not act.

Raiden: They must. Only through Mortal Kombat may Shao Kahn merge the realms. Lest he face the judgement of the Elder. Gods... _lest he face judgement of the Elder Gods_! He must win!

Quan Chi: It is you who face judgement, Raiden.

Raiden: Thank you, Quan Chi. I now know what must be done.

 **And with that, Raiden disappeared and returned to Earthrealm 1. As he got there, there was a portal to Outworld. But Raiden wasn't the only one who arrived...Liu Kang was there, along with Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi.**

Liu Kang: Back from the Netherrealm empty-handed, I see.

Raiden: Liu Kang! I now realize what we must do. We must allow Shao Kahn to merge the realms!

Liu Kang: That is insane.

Ayane: Have you lost your mind, Raiden?

Raiden: The Elder Gods forbid it without victory in Mortal Kombat. When he does, the Elder Gods' fury will fall upon him. Defeating Shao Kahn before the merge is but temporary. He will return, bringing Armageddon. I have foreseen it.

Kasumi: Raiden, this is...

Liu Kang: Madness!

 **The portal began to act bizarre, as Shao Kahn's hand, began to appear from the portal.**

Liu Kang: He is here.

 **Liu Kang began to walk to the portal to face Shao Kahn but was stopped by Hayate.**

Hayate: Liu Kang, no! If what Raiden said is true,then this has to happen. It's the only way to save your realm.

Raiden: Have faith in the Elder Gods. Have faith in me.

Liu Kang: ...

Ayane: Liu...

Raiden: Liu Kang, I cannot allow you to face Shao Kahn.

Liu Kang: Then you are my enemy.

Hayate: Stop this now

 **Hayate stepped in to fight against Liu Kang, hoping to bring him to his senses. While everyone else was in Earthrealm 2. Still recovering from there wounds. Sonya and Johnny were talking to Cole, saying they would return to help Hayate and his sisters. Cole suggested they'd wait until there injuries healed but they insisted. Cole refused to fight with them and allowed them to go. Cole stayed behind, with Zeke,hoping that he'd survive his injuries, while the others were doing so as well. Back with Hayate and Liu Kang, Hayate defeated Liu but he wasn't ready to call it quits.**

Hayate: I'm sorry I had to do that...

 **Shao Kahn was nearly close to entering the realms,,as his arms were finally through. Liu Kang rushed to Shao Kahn but was stopped by Raiden. Sonya and Johnny dashed to them, hoping to stop them from fighting.**

Johnny: Liu Kang! Raiden! No!

Liu Kang: Enough of your madness! If you must die, so be it!

 **With his hand, engulfed in fire, Liu Kang rushed to Raiden but Raiden was ready to defend himself with electricity. Hayate couldn't allow this to go on so he pushed Liu Kang out of the way and was instead electrocuted by Raiden's attack.**

Raiden: By the gods, no!

Ayane & Kasumi: HAYATE!

 **Everyone was in shock at Hayate, surrounded by electricity...even Liu Kang. They ran to his side, as Raiden held hate, in his arms. Liu Kang felt bad...as Ayane took her anger out in him.**

Ayane: What have you done?!

Liu Kang: I...I didn't mean...it was an accident...

Ayane: You killed him...you KILLED him!

Kasumi: Ayane, stop!

Raiden: No. This was not meant to happen.

Johnny: What did you do?!

Raiden: Hayate...forgive me...

Hayate: No...for...give me...Raiden. You need him. He...is...Earthrealm's...champion. Protect him...protect...Earthrealm...

Ayane: Brother...

Hayate: Ayane...Kas...umi...I am...sorry.

 **And with that, Hayate died, in Raiden's arms. There was no time to feel sad, as Shao Kahn arrived in Earthrealm. Not even Johnny, Sonya, Ayane and Kasumi could stop him, as they were easily defeated.**

Shao Kahn: Ah, Raiden. You have come to your senses.

Raiden: Earthrealm's citizens suffer. Further resistance serves no purpose.

Shao Kahn: All these ages you have fought me. You denied me my rightful claim. Not this time.

 **Shao Kahn attacked Raiden, beating him and bruising him. All that happened in Raiden's future visions were becoming a reality. He didn't have the strength to fight. It was near the end, as Raiden could no longer fight.**

Shao Kahn: Ages wasted in foolish resistance. I have won.

Raiden: Yes...you have won.

 **Not exactly...as Shao Kahn was about to finish Raiden, the skies glowed and thunder struck the ground. Golden dragons came from the skies and surrounded Raiden, giving him strength...it was the Elder Gods.**

Raiden/Elder Gods: You violate our will, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat. Our penalty is clear.

Shao Kahn: An anemic effort from ineffectual deities. Today I become the Elder God!

 **With the assistance of the Elder Gods, Raiden was powerful enough to withstand Shao Kahn. He was no match for there combined power. The Elder Gods continued with there penalty and surrounded Shao Kahn, as his body began to crack with a golden glow. Shao Kahn was destroyed, as a beam of light shot into the sky and both Shao Kahn and the Elder Gods were gone. Raiden removed his amulet and noticed that it was finally healed. The future was finally saved.**

Raiden: It is over. But only at the gravest of costs. So many are gone. Their light has sunk into the earth. I am responsible for their loss.

Sonya: You did what you had to. To protect Earthrealm. Losses in war...are...are inevitable.

Raiden: Come. Let us tend the fallen. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Our work has only just begun.

Ayane: We will take Hayate back to our realm. The others must know about his fate.

 **Kasumi and Ayane grabbed Hayate's body and returned it to Sakura. Back at DOATEC, the others were finally recovered, from there injuries. Raiden, Sonya and Johnny returned to inform them that Earthrealm 1 was finally saved...but at the biggest cost. They returned to Sakura and saw Hayate's body,moan the ground...another warrior was lost. They gave him a proper burial and was remembered as a noble Mugen Tenshi ninja. Most of Earthrealm 1's warriors returned to there realm...while Stryker, Kabal, Nightwolf and Jade chose to stay in Earthrealm 2. Liu Kang returned to the Wu Shi Academy and gave the metal back to Raiden...giving up his title of Earthrealm's champion. He vowed to never fight again...claiming that Hayate's death was his doing.**

 **THE END!**


End file.
